metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf was the scout and sniper of The Beauty and the Beast Unit. She was also the most powerful member of the unit, making up for the team's brute force. She, along with the other members suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Biography Early Years Crying Wolf was born in Africa, a chaotic war zone at the time due to the belief of ethnic cleansing. Soon enough the conflict reached her village, with the rival faction slaughtering her parents and siblings, leaving her a refugee. Before leaving her village, she decided to bring along her only surviving relative, her baby brother. One day, they came across an enemy unit, forcing them to hide in an abandoned shack. Unfortunately, Wolf's baby brother started to cry. Knowing they would die if his cries were heard by the soldiers, she wrapped her hand as tight as she could around his mouth. It was only after the soldiers left that she came to senses and noticed her brother was no longer crying. Taking her hand off, she saw that he had stopped breathing. Wolf had accidentally smothered her own baby brother, her last surviving relative. Horrified, she traveled through the thick of battle carrying her dead brother in her arms. Shortly after, she began to have visions of a wolf walking beside her. Every night, she would cry and howl just like her brother did. Eventually, she reached a government-run refugee camp, still holding the now-rotted corpse of her brother. The camp was crowded with refugees like herself, and little children like her brother. The cries of the little children tormented her day and night and she soon envisioned the wolf answering her sorrowful screams and watched as he made his way around camp to silence the children forever. She had tried to stop the wolf but she was powerless to do so. This was, in reality, a hallucination created by her damaged mind. In reality, there was no wolf, she was murdering the children herself. By the eve of the enemy raid, she had killed all of the children. However, she never could come to cope with the truth, always believing that the wolf had killed them, not her. Some time later, she was recruited by Liquid Ocelot into The Beauty and The Beast Unit, where she was given a massive power suit in the form of a wolf, as well as an enormous railgun, that she could use to destroy anything in her path. While inside of her suit, Wolf was nearly invincible, only revealing herself to snipe using her railgun. Liquid told her that destroying Solid Snake would finally silence her inner demons, and placed her in charge of the Werewolf PMC. Snake first encountered Crying Wolf and the other members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit while attempting to sneak past a group of warring PMCs and rebels. She held up the militia's enormous armoured bulldozer entirely by herself. Wolf and the rest of the unit then went on to murder all of the surrounding rebels, before leaving. Later, upon his return to Shadow Moses Island, Snake encountered Crying Wolf stationed between the two communication towers, guarding the entrance to the blast furnace - the same snowy battlefield on which Snake dueled Sniper Wolf nine years earlier. Working against a massive blizzard and using various trucks and trees as cover, Snake was able to eliminate Liquid's FROGS and eventually Crying Wolf herself. After Wolf is defeated, a wolf will appear and hoist up her body onto its back before walking off into the blizzard. It is hinted at that this is perhaps the reincarnation of Sniper Wolf. Abilities and Traits Arguably Crying Wolf's deadliest weapon is her highly refined sense of smell, capable of pinpointing a foe's location even in a blizzard. She engages in team-based attacks along with an escort unit of powered suit soldiers. Firing the on-board rail gun requires the operator to manually sight foes, partially exposing themselves above the beast's armour. Her speed as a quadruped and extremely tough shell enable her to charge enemies, with an impact strong enough to overturn an armoured bulldozer. She also carries explosives and throws them at enemies that are out of reach. Trivia *The railgun Crying Wolf used was the same as that used by Fortune. Vamp retrieved the railgun after Fortune's death and gave it to Crying Wolf, though why he did so was never revealed. *The white mask Crying Beauty was briefly seen wearing upon emerging from her Wolf armor resembled the helmet of the previous Cyborg Ninjas. Behind the Scenes *The Beauty and the Beast Unit is a somewhat tribute to the bosses of the Metal Gear Solid games; the name of each member of the unit is derived from the name of a member of FOXHOUND (from Metal Gear Solid), their weapons are a derivative of Dead Cell members' weapons (from Metal Gear Solid 2), and their emotions similar to the Cobra Unit member codenames and in some cases, even their trademark abilities (from Metal Gear Solid 3): In the case of Crying Wolf her name and fighting style are a taken from Sniper Wolf, the railgun from Fortune, and the emotion of The Sorrow. *Crying Wolf is modeled after swimsuit model Mieko Rye. *Her FaceCamo can be unlocked by defeating her "Beauty" Form through non-lethal means. *Promo art for the upcoming game Metal Gear Solid: Rising shows Raiden atop what appears to be Crying Wolf. Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Game Boss